webkinzfandomcom-20200222-history
Kinzville Academy
from the Webkinz Guide About Kinzville Academy The Kinzville Academy is where you can train pet attributes like Strength, Cooking, Speed, Agility, Intelligence, Grooming, Creativity and Style. These attributes will be used in special pet competitions in the Webkinz Stadium. Each pet on your account can attend up to 3 different classes per day which can be tracked on a Report Card. It doesn't cost any KinzCash to attend the academy. When your pet finishes all 5 - 10 levels from their 6 basic attribute classes, they will earn a diploma! You can hang the diploma on the wall in your pet's room.You can also print the diploma out! Signing up for the classes *Open the Class Sign Up clipboard in the Kinzville Academy. *Click on one of the two options: Basic Pet Courses or Pet Talent Courses. *Select a course from the list to find out more about it. *If you wish to attend the class, just click the ATTEND button. *Click the SIGN UP! button. *Each pet on your account can enroll in up to 3 different classes each day unless you're a deluxe member. If you're a deluxe member you can take an extra class. Course Types *There are 2 types of courses at the Academy: Basic Pet Courses and Pet Talent Courses. *The Basic Pet Courses are the 6 different courses which will train your pet's 6 different attributes. Basic has two categories: physical and mental. *The Pet Talent Courses are special courses which we will be adding from time to time for other unique pet competitions. Talent has cooking and grooming. Cost for Attending *To attend each Basic Pet Class at the Kinzville Academy is now free without spending KinzCash. Earning that Diploma *In order to earn a diploma, your pet must complete all 10 level for all 6 Basic Courses. *When they do, you will find a diploma in their dock which they will be able to stick up in their room and that you can also print out and collect! Attendance Bonuses *For every 5th and 10th level of a Basic Course a pet completes, they will unlock a special Pet Skill they can use in their action panel. *For every -10th level of a Basic Course a pet completes, they will unlock a special Secret Surprise. *For graduating (completing the 10th level for all 6 Basic Courses) your pet will get a diploma they can print out, along with a virtual version which can be put in your pet's room! *For completing the 5th level of a Talent Course, they will receive a special item for your pet! *For completing the 10th level of a Talent Course, they will unlock a version of the game they can play in the arcade! *For every pet that completes a course, all of their other pets will have to do fewer classes to complete the same course! Recess Once you have done 15 full days of classes they can go to Recess. During Recess, you can do many things, such as play games, earn KinzCash and much much more. The games that you can play are Buried Treasure, Hopscotch, Hide-and-Go-Seek and Merry-Go Round. You play hide and go seek at the basketball court. After you're done with all the activities, you will be given a lunchbag full of tasty snacks. However, you have to log out and log back on in order to find the lunchbag in your inventory. Category:Places . Category:Things to do Category:Daily Events